Broken Warfare
by Blitz-Queen of Sorrow
Summary: A suicidal teen jumped from the top of her building, she somehow ended up here. In Ransei, her beloved dragonite following her. Can she find her second chance at life here, trapped in this fantasy or will she fall farther than she ever has before? Join her, Zane, the warlord of Aurora, and Oichi as they conquer Ransei in the name of peace. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**An: Heya everyone this is my second fic I'm posting so I hope y'all like it. Sorry the first chapter's kinda sad-ish. I'll follow some of the main story mostly and add some side things as well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon nor Skillet and their amazing music, I wrote this chapter listening to 'Not Gonna Die' and the lyrics are in so if you want listen to it as you read xD. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**

_**The girl faltered, the song she spent hours listening to now rang in her head. She shook it out, tears streaming down. 'Worthless. Everything's my f-fault, everyone knows it.' She bit her lip and looked down. 16 stories. 'Maybe I'll lose consciousness before I land.' She took a deep breath, turned around, and forced herself to fall before she could change her mind.**_

**The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline**

_**She closed her eyes and covered her ears. 'I'm not listening.' She finally opened her eyes after what felt like forever.**_

"_**What?" The building was gone and a vast open sky surrounded her.**_

**No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight**

**Break their hold  
Because I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**

_** A series of wing beats and then arms caught her. She looked up.**_

_** "Dragonite?" Her eyes widened in surprise and received a purr in return. Half of his left antennae was missing and was scarred and there was a long gash under his eye. The teen gave a small smile. He was HER dragonite the one her father gave her when her parents divorced. The plush pillow she slept with every night and she was 17, she had thought she would even give her firstborn the pillow.**_

**The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline**

**No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight**

_** Then, she finally looked down. "Wow." Her eyes looked all over; she could see the entire continent. It was Ransei it had to be, the shape of Arceus was unmistakable her eyes roved the area until she spotted a certain place.**_

_** "Aurora, I want to go there can we?" He nodded and made a slow lazy descent. He knew she hated fast rides, panic attacks at the sight of rollercoasters and once a panic attack on the Aquaman at Six Flags. She spent many nights crying on his chest at how unfair the world could be, her father left and she could only see him once a year, if she was lucky. Her dog had died on her 11**__**th**__** birthday and her brother had smacked her because she was crying when she found her dead in their pen. They stopped celebrating her birthday completely, and just once she wished someone would actually acknowledge she was alive and treat her like she was a real person not just someone they could boss around. It was like another Cinderella story sadly there hadn't been a prince or a happy ending.**_

**Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back**

_**If there was a God this may have been the second chance he gave her. She didn't know if she was alive or if this was a dream she would be trapped in forever, but, she knew she wouldn't complain. She was finally away from the people who made her hate herself and in a world she could only dream of. She would take her chance.**_

**No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight**

**Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight**

_**They landed and her beloved friend set her down and she walked towards the castle.**_

_** "Well come on!" She grinned and her friend shook his head chuckling under his breath. He could tell this would be good for her confidence but he just wouldn't be so sure about all the male attention she would get. He let out a small growl. No man was good enough for his master unless he was sure they could protect her and he'd be damned if he wasn't there to protect her first. Damned indeed.**_

_** They had landed and Aurora's warlord, a young man named Zane had welcomed them with open arms, and she had become his second officer to join, next to Oichi. Oichi had fussed over the girl asking her for her name, it was Kit, she then showed Kit to her room and lent her clothes that would hopefully fit. Kit's jeans and hoody weren't fit for a lady warlord of this time and tomorrow would be her first chance at battle, against Ignis.**_

* * *

_**AN:/ so here it is, reviews are welcome I love self-inserts. and hey look! An overprotective Dragonite X3 till next time my readers!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: hiya another chapter up in 24 hours, I really wanted to get this chappie done so you actually see some other characters and real dialogue x3 and Hanbei and creeper Kanbei make an appearance X3 my boyfriend is the spittin' image of Hanbei it's so kawaii~. Enjoy~**

* * *

"So Oichi you'll go left, Kit you stay between us both and help out whoever the bulk of their army goes after and I'll head left. Got it?" We nodded. Zane stood up from the dirt map he had drawn with a stick. Oichi and I decided to bend over, the small yukata she shoved me in barely covered my ass and I definitely wasn't going to bend down, although now that I think about it, bending over wasn't too good either. I bit my lip. '_This is it. The battle with Ignis. Hopefully dragonite and I can prove our worth._' I smiled at the big guy.

"Aroo." He cracked his knuckles and gave a small smile.

"You really want to fight don't you." He nodded eagerly. Pffft men. I grinned.

"Alright let's march to Ignis." Oichi and I nodded. She held her jigglypuff close.

(****)

"How hot is this place?!" I wiped my forehead clear of the sweat. Yuck. Five minutes into battle and I was already heating up. Good thing this thing's made of thin breezy fabric. I looked over to Zane, he was wearing heavier armor, and he probably had it much worse.

"Eevee quick attack!" That small adorable little fluff ball that he was partners with zoomed across the field and attacked Koroku's tepig. It squealed and shook it off. Damn this maybe a tough fight.

"Jigglypuff double slap!" She smacked that bidoof of relentlessly; she had weakened him last turn. He fainted

"I'll remember this, you know! Don't think I won't!" Alright now it's my turn. I smiled.

"Dragonite slam!" He shook his head. "Ok, dragon tail?" Another shake. I sighed, ok last chance. "Dragonite use dragon rush!" He gave an approving grin and attacked Hideyoshi's chimchar and the tepig.

"Huh? What?! I'll remember this, you know!" Koroku fled, I grinned. I got my first KO!

"Looks like they got us… Okay, let's get out of here!" Yes! Hideyoshi was down. Wow we won!

(****)

"Ahhhhhh~ Nothing like a hot spring after a battle to relax in~" This had to be a blessing; I sank deeper in the milky white water. Dragonite snorted. '_You know I should really name him, I can't really just call him Dragonite for forever._' I stretched. There wasn't any better way to relax. '_I could so get used to this._'

"Aroo." I looked back; he seemed to be growling at some bushes. I carefully climbed out, immediately wrapping my towel around myself tightly. '_There's no need for whoever's there to see something I don't want them to._' I pulled apart the bushes.

"Gotcha." I glared at the two Ignis warlords who weren't at the battle today. Hanbei and Kanbei, Hideyoshi's prized strategists. "Come with me you two." One look at dragonite and his glare and they followed; their pokemon not too far behind.

"I told you we should've left sooner but you just HAD to take a nap." We entered Ignis Castle.

"What I was tired."

"You're ALWAYS tired." I rolled my eyes. He was being too hard on the kid, well teen who looks like a kid or whatever his age was. Zane paced the small courtroom; he was obviously conflicted by something.

"Lord Zane I found these two while urm trying to bathe." I felt my cheeks heat up, now I felt even more underdressed in just a towel. I saw dragonite holding my clothes; thank god they weren't left behind.

"Oh interesting." He eyed them both. "Lady Kit you can go get dressed and Oichi left dinner out for you, she wouldn't let me eat till you returned. I'll think about what to do with these two while you go back to your room." I nodded and excused myself quickly. I had chosen the closest room to literally everything so it hadn't taken me long to reach it. I grabbed my clothes and left dragonite outside while I changed. There had been other outfits Oichi had brought so I changed into some silk pj's, they felt cool compared to the warm air. I smiled and walked back out.

"Kit you made it!" I smiled at Oichi and sat down next to her, across from us sat the two perverts from before and Zane sat at the head of the table between Kanbei and Oichi. I pushed up the sleeves of the robe I had thrown over the silk nightgown, why hadn't sweats been invented yet? Zane cleared his throat.

"Lords Hanbei and Kanbei shall be joining our army," He grinned proud of the small band of warriors he had recruited in such a short time. "Oichi and I have to return to Aurora tomorrow so it isn't left defenseless, while were away Kit you're in charge and these two will listen to you." I nearly spat out my water.

"R-really?" He nodded.

"If you recruit anyone send them to Aurora, I want to attack Greenleaf next and then Fontaine, stack type advantages and such." I nodded. I could understand that.

"Will do sir." Dinner was bulgolgi and rice, the soy sauce bottle slid across the table time to time for people who needed more for their rice. I mixed in some chopped garlic, onion, green pepper and carrots in and then my rice in the small kettle as well. I took a large bite of the mixture. "Oh my Oichi this is the best bulgolgi I've ever had!" She blushed with the compliment.

"Thank you Kit."

"Do you think you could teach me how to make this?" She nodded and I smiled. '_At least I'll be learning new things too._'

(****)

I crawled into bed. "Oh this HAS to be the comfiest bed in existence!" I buried myself under the blankets that were designed to cool in Ignis' natural heat and temperature. I sank further onto the bed. '_This has to be made of some kind of feathers, maybe lugia's if I'm lucky._" I pulled the blankets over me and heard dragonite on the balcony huffing. He got upset because I told him he couldn't sleep in here with me and he didn't want to sleep with the other pokemon, his solution was to take the sofa that was in here and place it outside on the balcony and sleep there. I felt myself drift off into sweet sleep.

….  
…

_She stood there, just staring._

_ "R-roxi, Roxi come on girl." She hiccupped and tears streamed down her face at a steady pace. "Roxi come on wake up wake up." She stared at the motionless German shepherd. She barely registered that the back door opened and her brother stormed out._

_ "Move stupid." He smacked her in the back of the head then shoved her aside. He moved the broken cinderblock they used to hold the door closed and walked in the pen. He went to the dog and shook her gently then grabbed her by the collar and pulled her head up then set it back down. He walked back inside and she followed. He went to the phone and she ran in her room, immediately she grabbed her dragon and hugged him tightly then cried, she knew Roxi was dead and nothing she could do could bring her back but why had she died and not her? Her puppy, a rat terrier chihuahua mix, Taser curled up beside her and buried herself there. What felt like hours passed and her mom came home. She watched as her mom and their neighbor's son, a young man maybe 21, carried the dog who had saved her from drowning when she was a child, the same dog who broke from her grip and she saw in the pound a week later in 2__nd__ grade across from the playground and cried, the same dog who was 14 and had cataracts and was partially blind because of it and needed medicine put in her breakfast every morning, that dog was now dead, on her 11__th__ birthday. It felt like a piece of her had died that day, and how wouldn't it have. Roxi was the reason she was still living. A few hours later her mom came home with a jar in a white box it was labeled 'Roxi Stanton'. She could hear the ashes and bones sift in it and ran back in her room and cried more. There was no happy birthdays, no smiling. She knew she would always remember this day as not just as the day her best friend had died but her as well. The next week, she woke up every morning at 7:30 sharp to the 'click click' of the nails as Roxi climbed up the stairs, like she always had for as long as Kit could remember. The next month she woke up crying and cried herself to sleep. No one had ever talked to her about it. She just sealed it away and repressed her emotions, her fears, her nightmares. They were locked away as well as her hope and dreams. That was when her mom had begun her verbal assault on her. Then the day she was beat before she was driven to summer school. And then social services came and she was forced to lie to them. Then came November 1__st__, 2007. The bitch down the street had bugged her to play and she refused politely saying she wasn't feeling well and then THIS happened._

_ "Well, at least you have a replacement for your dog." She had referred to the beagle we had taken in the month before._

_ "I'm done talking to you. Goodbye." She closed the door gently and dug her nails in her palms. How could that piece of trailer whore trash, who may have been a year older but she wasn't no saint, say that about HER. Roxi. She bit back the tears and heard her mom's car pull up. She went to the fridge to grab a drink. Her front door opened and then slammed shut. She was cussed out for "slamming" the door in the hoe bags face. More nightmare's came and there she was blaming her for letting her die and then hunting her like an animal._

…_.  
…_

"Roxi I'm sorry!" I sat up. I felt drenched with sweat and feeling cold. I bit my lip and I felt the hot tear's slide down my cheeks. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should've died instead of you.

* * *

**AN:/ phew that was real emotional, I cried a couple of times writing this. I decided if I was going the suicide character thing I'd make it realistic and write her with my past and not make something up so if you have a problem with my character go f*** yourself and stop reading, i'm not looking for sympathy either. I've survived so far so it doesn't matter anymore just how ignorant and stupid teachers are. You know aren't you supposed to immediately go to a counselor or refer the student to their counselor if you know they tell you they just got cussed out at last night or the cops came to their house last night because of their mother's stupid bf nearly strangling her mother but the stupid cops threatening to arrest the mother. seriously, aren't you supposed to actually do shit about that not just laugh, sigh see and then they wonder why so many kids between the ages of 10-17 commit suicide -_- well reviews are always welcome see y'all next time**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry really short chapter up, I didn't know what else to put so I just decided to throw this up so reviews are always welcome, umm I didn't mention this before but (****)=time skip for future reference since I may not do POV changes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the new mewthree for x and y wouldn't be a creeper -_- enjoy~**

* * *

"Roxi I'm sorry!" I sat up. I felt drenched with sweat and feeling cold. I bit my lip and I felt the hot tear's slide down my cheeks. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should've died instead of you. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into dragonite. I cried and hiccupped and before I knew it I was wiping at my nose and sniffling. I hadn't cried this much since I finally talked to dad about her a year ago on my step sister's 12th birthday, there was singing and red velvet cupcakes and I broke. I ran out of there and dad followed a couple of minutes later, we cried together about Roxi. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

"Aroo." He got up and I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave." I sniffled and more tears ran down. '_Not you of all people; please don't leave._' He merely shushed me and gave me a scolding look and walked out. I curled up in the bed and kicked off the blankets; I felt unnaturally cold and didn't like it.

"Aroo aroo." He shuffled back in with someone and what was hopefully coffee in that kettle. I sniffled.

"Thank you dragonite." I heard a familiar yawn.

"You owe me a nap." I gave a small smile as the strategist poured me a cup and handed it to me.

"Next time creeper comes looking for you I'll send him on a goose chase." I took a long sip. Mm~ whatever this was its delicious. "Mm~ Hanbei what is this delicious drink?"

"It's called Iseul cha." My eyes widened in surprise. Korean tea, the same type my nana Tae always drank when she made her rice, which was always. I never drank tea so I never knew what it tasted like. '_It's so sweet'_ I took slower sips to take in the flavor.

"It's really good, thank you." I smiled and dragonite huffed then pushed Hanbei out of his way to hand me a damp cloth. I washed my face briefly then drank more; I finished the cup and set it on my nightstand.

"Aroo?"

"Yes dragonite I feel better now thank you." I curled up on the bed and looked up at them both.

"I'll leave now." Yawning he left and dragonite climbed onto my bed and I curled up using him as my pillow.

* * *

**AN:/ and another chappie done next one about recruiting and the attack on Greenleaf! x3 Till next time!**


End file.
